Forget me not
by Mio23
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Hermiona traci pamięć. Severus korzystając z wszelkich możliwych sposobów próbuje pomóc swojej żone odzyskać utracone wspomnienia. Zobacz do czego zdolny jest zdesperowany Mistrz Eliksirów, by odzyskać swoją dawną Hermionę.
1. Rozdział 1

Tytuł : Forget me not

Autorka : vanityfair

Liczba rozdziałów : 17

Adres : .net/s/2402632/1/Forget_Me_Not

Tłumaczki: Angel & Kroolik

**Rozdział 1**

Zniknęła. Od siedmiu dni nikt nie słyszał o Hermionie Granger-Snape. Albus i Minerwa snuli się po zamku ze zmartwieniem wypisanym na twarzy, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w najgorsze. Wysyłali sowy z zapytaniem o nią, starali się odnaleźć każdego, kto widział ją po tym jak wyszła z Trzech Mioteł po spotkaniu z Harrym i Ronem. Zalali masą pytań jej rodzinę i przyjaciół. Ciągle mieli nadzieję, że następną osobą będzie ktoś, kto z nią rozmawiał. Ale nikt nic o niej nie słyszał.

Severus wierzył, że stało się najgorsze, ale nie to, że została porwana czy była ranna, lecz po prostu odeszła. Przede wszystkim nigdy nie poznał powodu, dla którego zdecydowała się zostać jego żoną i za każdym razem, gdy się budził, a ona spała u jego boku nie mógł przestać się temu nadziwić.

Niektórzy sądzili, że to owa charakterystyczna oziębłość spowodowała zaniechanie poszukiwań tak wcześnie… Potter zarzucił mu zbyt małą miłość do niej, by zacząć się martwić. Ale prawdę mówiąc część z tego była prawdą. Szukał jej, ale wiedział, co może zastać... nie mógł znieść myśli, że zobaczy ją w ramionach innego mężczyzny, bądź samą gdyż zdecydowała, że to dla niej za wiele i nie chce z nim dłużej być.

Tak, więc zachowywał się jak gdyby nic się nie stało. Jedynym dowodem cierpienia było nadużywanie w nocy ognistej whisky* i brandy. Siedział przy biurku poprawiając pierwsze testy tego roku, gdy McGonagall zawołała do niego z kominka.

- Znaleźliśmy ją Severusie - powiedziała- Zabierają ją teraz do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Nie odpowiedział tylko rzucił pióro, strącił papiery i wybiegł w pędzie z pokoju. Jeżeli zabierają ją do skrzydła szpitalnego to znaczy, że jest ranna- rozmyślał sunąc przez korytarze, studenci szybko uskakiwali mu z drogi. W pośpiechu pokonywał kolejne korytarze.

Strach rósł w jego wnętrzu, gdy wyobrażał sobie, co mogło się jej stać, ale dość szybko został zastąpiony ulgą. Było to tak straszliwie niewłaściwe, że cieszył sie z jej cierpienia, ale czyż nie to, było powodem jej zniknięcia na siedem dni? Drugą możliwość jej zaginięcia starał się ze wszystkich sił odrzucić ze świadomości.

Za zakrętem spotkał Hagrida i Hermionę idących do Pani Pomfrey.

- Gdzie byłaś?- syknął i złapał ją za ramiona.

-...ja byłam...- wyjąkała. Wyglądała na skołowaną, a jej szaty były w nieładzie, brudne zupełnie, jakby nosiła je przez kilka dni. Nie czekał na dalsze wyjaśnienia tylko przyciągnął ja do siebie i zamknął w mocnym uścisku.

- Ja, żem znalazł ją koło jeziora, psorze Snape- wyjaśnił Hagrid- Wyglądała na lekko skołowaną i żem pomyślał o zabraniu jej tutaj, do szpitala.

- Dziękuję, Hagridzie, będę jej towarzyszył przez resztę drogi- owinął swoją rękę wkoło jej talii i poprowadził w górę po schodach.

- Jesteś ranna?- zapytał, w czasie, gdy szli.

- Nie- odparła niepewnie- Proszę, panie profesorze, myślę, że wszystko będzie dobrze, muszę tylko trochę odpocząć.

- Nic ci się nie stanie, jeśli pozwolisz Poppy się zbadać. Wyglądasz jakbyś potrzebowała Eliksiru Pieprzowego i kilku dni snu.

Nie zapytał ponownie, gdzie była. Nie wyglądała na ranną, cała reszta była bez znaczenia. Najważniejsze, że wróciła. Jeśli będzie miał dość szczęścia, to wyśle ją do łóżka z kubkiem gorącej herbaty i buziakiem na dobranoc, a rano wszystko będzie znów tak jak zawsze... Powarczy na uczniów i resztę świata, a ona uśmiechnie się i powie mu, że jest niedoceniany przez innych.

Gdy przybyli do skrzydła szpitalnego, cofnął się i pozwolił Pani Pomfrey sprawdzić jej stan zdrowia przy pomocy magii. Albus i Minerva pojawili się w chwilę później.

- Powiedziała, gdzie była?- Minerwa zapytała pośpiesznie.

- Nie- rzucił- a ja nie pytałem. Byłem zbyt zdenerwowany stanem jej zdrowia, żeby zadręczać ją mało istotnymi pytaniami.

- Mało istotnymi pytaniami? Severusie, ona zniknęła na całe siedem dni, a ty nawet nie jesteś ciekawy, co robiła przez ten czas?

- Nie obchodzi mnie to jak długo jej nie było, najważniejsze, że już wróciła- warknął. Chciał, żeby Poppy się pospieszyła, by mogli wrócić do swoich pokoi. Minerva irytowała go, a on nienawidził tego sterylnego, odkażającego zapachu, który produkowało każde skrzydło szpitalne.

Rozdzierający płacz rozległ się w pokoju. Zza kotary, która ich oddzielała mógł usłyszeć, jak w Hermionie narasta niepokój i zdenerwowanie. Zrobił kilka kroków do przodu by być przy niej, by ją pocieszyć, ale Pomfrey wychynęła zza kotary i zdecydowanym ruchem pchnęła go do tyłu.

- Dyrektorze, myślę, że powinniśmy z nią porozmawiać- zasugerowała uzdrowicielka. Albus wślizgnął się za kotarę i mógł usłyszeć, jak Hermiona się uspokaja.

- Chcę ją zobaczyć- zażądał Severus.

- To nie jest najlepszy pomysł na chwilę obecną.

- Co się stało?- zapytałą Minerva.

- Wygląda na to, że pani Snape straciła pamięć- powiedziała Poppy ze smutkiem w oczach.

- Co pamięta?- zapytałą Minerva.

- Niewiele, jej wspomnienia urywają się na szóstym roku nauki w Hogwarcie. Wydaje się, że ktoś próbował rzucić na nią Oblivate, ale spartaczył robotę.

- Nazwała mnie Profesorem, gdy szliśmy tutaj- powiedział Severus, a jego żołądek ścisnął się.

- Była bardzo wzburzona, gdy próbowałam jej wszystko wytłumaczyć- wyjaśniła Poppy.

- Więc to dlatego płakała- zdał sobie właśnie sprawę. Pomfrey powiedziła jej, że jest teraz żoną profesora Snape'a. Nie wiedział czy powinien sięgnąć po swoja różdżkę i przeklinać wszystkich w zasięgu wzroku, czy też wrócić do pokoju i utpić się w butelce brandy.

- Czy cokolwiek możesz na to poradzić?- zapytała Minerva. Irytacja Severusa ustąpiła. Nagle był zadowolony z obecności czarownicy. Zachowała przytomność umysłu, by zadać sensowne pytania. Może jeszcze jest nadzieja.

- Nie bardzo.

- Co to ma niby znaczyć?- praktycznie napluł na nią.

-Stosowanie Oblivate jest skomplikowanym procesem. To jeden z powodów, dla których jest tak starannie monitorowany przez Ministerstwo. Rzadko udaje się odwrócić skutki tego zaklęcia bez wyrządzenia szkód w trakcie tego procesu. Czasem jednak wspomnienia wracają na własną rękę. Trzeba dać im czas i zobaczyć, co to da- wyjaśniłą. Albus wrócił zza zasłony.

- Uważam, że potrzebuje teraz silnego napoju nasennego- powiedział dyrektor pielęgniarce.

Skinęła na to głową i skierowała się do gabinetu, by odnaleźć buteleczkę Eliksiru Słodkiego Snu.

- Co ci powiedziała, Albusie? - zapytał szorstko Severus.

- Poinformowała mnie, że powitałeś ją dość entuzjastycznie. Wydaje się myśleć, że rozwinąłeś w sobie dość niestosowne przywiązanie do niej, choć zapewniła mnie, że nie działałeś w niestosowny sposób...jeszcze.

-Niestosowne zachowanie, jestem jej mężem!

- Ale ona nadal uważa siebie za uczennicę. Z jej punktu widzenia zachowywałeś się dziwnie.

A już myślał, że nic gorszego niż jej zniknięcie nie może go spotkać, a tu proszę jest gorzej, znacznie gorzej. Jego żona nie opuściła go, została mu skradziona.

Mógł poświęcić jeden dzień na pogodzenie się z faktem, że zniknęła pozostawiając go tylko ze słodkimi wspomnieniami chwil, które spędzili wspólnie. Mógł wyrzucić wszystkie jej rzeczy ze swojego pokoju, próbując zaprzeczyć, że kiedykolwiek tu była. Ale mógł także zachować je, tworząc małe, lecz nadal żałosne sanktuarium, by wspominać to, co było przedtem.

Ale mieć ją tutaj, widzieć każdego dnia, tylko, że ona nie pamięta tego wszystkiego, co przeżyli. Ten fakt okazał się dla niego paraliżujący. Przypomniał sobie, jak wyglądało jego życie zanim ona w nie wkroczyła i nie podobało mu się. Nie podejrzewał, że kiedykolwiek będzie musiał wrócić do chwili, kiedy myślała o nim, jako jej tłustowłosym, sarkastycznym Mistrzu Eliksirów. Wtedy trwała wojna, która odciągała go od wszystkiego, ale co mu teraz pozostało?

-I co ja mam zrobić?- zapytał.

-Pozwól jej spać. Będzie potrzebowała całej swej siły, by zmierzyć się z tym. Musi nadrobić całe dziesięć lat, od jutra.

Severus nie mając zbyt wielkiego wyboru, wyszedł. Hermiona nie chce go widzieć, Poppy zaczęła na niego krzyczeć, że wchodzi jej w drogę. Wrócił do pokoju, przygnębiony i w depresji. Nalał sobie szklaneczkę ognistej whisky, usiadł na kanapie i zapatrzył się w ogień. Tak ostatnio spędzał czas, każda noc mijała tak samo. Odrzucał na bok eseje do poprawy, nie mógł spać i skupić się na czymkolwiek, wiedząc, że ona gdzieś tam jest, z kimś innym. Teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że była z kimś innym, kimś, kto ją skrzywdził, ukradł jej dziesięć lat, a on nic nie był w stanie na to poradzić.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju, alkohol dał skutki, których się spodziewał. Wszędzie gdzie by nie spojrzał widział dowody jej istnienia i tego, że przejęła kontrolę nad jego życiem. Znikła zieleń i srebro, które było odpowiednie dla głowy Domu Węża ustępując miejsca delikatnym beżom i kremom. To był ich pierwszy kompromis. Jeszcze zdjęcia jej mugolskiej rodziny i przyjaciół zaśmiecające gzyms na kominku, obok zdjęcia Weasley'ów, członków zakonu, aż w końcu zmory jego istnienia, Harre'go Pottera. Bibeloty zajmowały każdy skrawek przestrzeni. Każdy z nich krył w sobie wspomnienie, które teraz zadawało ból. Błądził po pokoju, podnosząc rzeczy na chybił-trafił.

_- Możesz użyć tego, jako przycisk do papieru!- powiedziała z entuzjazmem. Przypatrywał się muszli podejrzliwie - A jeśli umieścisz ją blisko ucha usłyszysz szum oceanu._

_- Gdybym chciał słyszeć ocean, to pojechałbym z tobą na małe wakacje nad morzem._

Nie pojechał z nią w tą podróż. Nienawidził plaży, piasku, który wślizgiwał się w każdą szczelinę ciała. Jeszcze te nalegania innych, by zdjął z siebie te warstwy ubrań. Wesley i Potter pojechali z nią, wróciła zrelaksowana i zaczerwieniona od słońca. Podróżowała dużo zarówno podczas urlopu jak i wtedy, gdy wymagała tego jej praca, jako Auror. Czasem jechał razem z nią, jednak najwięcej czasu spędzał w Hogwarcie zastanawiając się czy ten wyjazd nie będzie ostatni i już do niego nie wróci. Ale zawsze wracała i zwykle przynosiła jakiś barwny podarunek, żeby wiedział, że o nim myślała

_- Przypomina mi ciebie- powiedziała pokazując mu owalną figurkę.**_

_- Przypominam ci o mnie pulchna rosyjska kobieta?- zapytał sarkastycznie._

_- Nie, nie ta część. Ta część- powiedziała z uśmiechem otwierając małą kobietę po to, by odsłonić jej replikę znajdującą się wewnątrz, tylko nieco mniejszą. Kiedy i tą otwarła w środku ukazała się kolejna miniaturowa kobieta.- Masz tak wiele warstw. Musiałam je odkrywać po kolei, aż znalazłam prawdziwego ciebie!- zaakcentowała koniec swojej wypowiedzi otwierając ostatnia figurkę i pokazując mu miniaturową wersję pierwszej._

Wrócił z powrotem na kanapę, lalkę wciąż trzymając kurczowo w dłoni. Znacznie prościej było dostać się do jej wnętrza niż dotrzeć do niego, lecz Hermiona jakimś cudem dokonała tej sztuki. Zasnął kilka godzin później, trzymając niepewnie kieliszek w jednej ręce, a figurkę w drugiej.

Po szybkim łyku eliksiru na kaca następnego ranka, Severus wrócił do skrzydła szpitalnego, odebrał Hermionę i podążył z nią do ich pokoi. Starał się nie dostrzegać jej wolnych i niechętnych kroków, gdy tylko zbliżali się do lochów, lecz gdy się zatrzymała, stracił cierpliwość.

- Idziesz czy nie?- wyrzucił z siebie.

- Panie profesorze, ja... jest pan pewien, że nie doszło tutaj do jakiegoś nieporozumienia?- zapytała. Pewna siebie, TA pewna siebie kobieta, którą poślubił, zmieniła się w niepewny, drżący wrak dawnej Hermiony. Nawet na pierwszym roku nie bała się go, oczywiście nie stała wtedy przed perspektywą życia z nim wówczas. Popatrzył na nią ze złością wymalowaną na twarzy.

- Nie ma mowy o żadnej pomyłce - powiedział powściągliwie, starając się ukryć swój gniew. Nie był zły na nią, tylko na całą tą sytuację, w której się znaleźli i na tą osobę bądź grupę, która spowodowała to wszystko. I nawet, jeśli miałby poświęcić całe swoje żałosne życie na tropienie, ludzi odpowiedzialnych za odebranie mu jedynej rzeczy, która dawała mu radość, to zrobi to.

Wziął ją pod ramię, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ruszy się z własnej woli.

- Ja nie gryzę- powiedział do niej, gdy wprowadził ją przez obraz, który zakrywał wejście do ich pokoi. Zabrał od niej rzeczy i zaczął odkładać na swoje miejsce, podczas gdy ona błądziła po pokojach, sporadycznie podnosząc rzeczy i odkładając je z powrotem.

- Masz tak wiele książek- powiedziała z zachwytem w głosie.

- Większość z nich jest twoja.

- Och, oczywiście- powiedziała, odkładając tom Szekspira z powrotem na półkę. - Zatem to naprawdę są nasze pokoje?

- Rozejrzyj się, Hermiono. Naprawdę sądzisz, że miałbym mugolską literaturę na swoich półkach, zdjęcia Potter'a i Weasley'a na gzymsie kominka, czy też te wszystkie bibeloty?

- Chyba nie- przyznała. Usiadła na kanapie, rozglądając się niepewnie. Spoczął na krześle, naprzeciwko niej, czując się tak samo jak ona. Co oni mają teraz zrobić?

- Jak dużo pamiętasz?- zapytał. Wydawało się to najbardziej logicznym pytaniem, jakie mógł zadać, nawet jeśli był przerażony odpowiedzią jaką mogła mu na nie dać.

- Pamiętam moment zakończenia szkoły w szóstym roku nauki. Moi rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym latem tego roku i na razie mieszkam u Weasley'ów. Byłam na zakupach w Hogsmaede, gdy Draco Malfoy zaczął mi się narzucać, a następną rzeczą, jaką jestem w stanie sobie przypomnieć to chwila, kiedy znalazłam się tutaj i wszyscy usiłują mi wmówić, że jestem twoją żoną.

- I tak ciężko ci w to uwierzyć?- rzucił.

- Szczerze mówiąc, tak- odparła. Nieśmiałość, która ją ogarnęła na korytarzu zniknęła, a jej ostry jak brzytwa język powrócił. Potter i Weasley przyznali kiedyś, że zawsze taka była, choć od czasu, gdy z nim zamieszkała owa zdolność jeszcze się wyostrzyła, teraz kiedy wracała rzucała od progu sarkastyczne komentarze.

- Jesteś mężczyzną, który jak pamiętam nie tracił żadnej okazji, by mnie upokarzać lub poniżać na osobności, a już zwłaszcza w obecności innych. Nigdy nie ukrywałeś swojej pogardy, co do korzeni, z których się wywodzę, mojego domu, przyjaciół. I tak nagle mam uwierzyć, że ni z tego ni z owego porzuciłeś to i nawet więcej zakochałeś się we mnie i zaproponowałeś małżeństwo. I ja się zgodziłam!

Powiedziała o wszystkim, o czym miał nadzieję, że nie powie, przypomniała każdy nieprzyjemny aspekt jego byłego zachowania w stosunku do niej. Sam zastanawiał się nad tym wiele razy.

- Jeżeli perspektywa bycia moją żoną tak cię odpycha, to może powinnaś po prostu odejść- powiedział stojąc.

- I gdzie wtedy pójdę? Mam wrócić do Weasleyów?- jej głos niósł w sobie gniew, ale i strach.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to- rzekł chłodno nim wyszedł z pokoju. Zamknął się w swoim gabinecie i nalał sobie mocnego trunku. Jeśli sprawy będą nadal się tak toczyły to wkrótce zostanie alkoholikiem.

Gdy odważył się wyjść już jej nie było. Naprawdę nie spodziewał się, by została po ich kłótni, ale wciąż miał nadzieję. Tak jak miał nadzieję, że będzie tu, gdy obudzi się następnego ranka, czy powróci z wyprawy gdzieś tam. Nie potrzebował innych, by powiedzieli mu, że nie zasługuje na nią, sam o tym doskonale wiedział.

Siedział wpatrując się bezmyślnie w ogień, gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Dyrektor nie czekając na zaproszenie, wszedł do środka, Severus pozdrowił go rzucając mu spojrzenie i skinął, by usiadł.

- Hermiona jest z Minervą, jeśli chciałbyś wiedzieć- powiedział Dumbledore.

-Naprawdę?- zapytał nonszelancko. W duchu wzniósł dziękczynne modły za to, że nie poszła do Weasley'ów. Nigdy nie udałoby mu się przekonać Molly, by oddała ją pod jego opiekę, gdyby usłyszała jak paskudnie obszedł się z nią. Już i tak uważali go za potwora, bo nie szukam jej od razu, gdy zniknęła.

- Była bardzo zmartwiona. Powiedziała Minervie, że kazałeś jej odejść.

- Mogłem powiedzieć jej coś w tym stylu- przyznał pocierając grzbiet nosa. Myślenie o tym, co powiedział przyprawiało go o ból głowy.

- Severusie, ona ciebie potrzebuje.

- Ostatnią osobą, której teraz potrzebuje, jestem ja. Ja wiem, że mnie na pewno nie chciałaby mięć przy sobie.

- Czy winisz ją za twoje zachowanie dziś rano?- zapytał starszy mężczyzna. Oskarżenie w jego głosie było niczym brzytwa.

- Ta dziewczyna nie jest moja żoną. Nie widzi mnie, jako swojego męża, lecz jako jej tłustowłosego profesora od eliksirów, który lubił ją obrażać na forum klasy. Każdy mówił, że zmarnuje sobie życie u mego boku, teraz ma szansę na nowy początek i mówię niech go ma. Nie będę stał jej na drodze.

- Ta kobieta jest twoją żoną, i potrzebuje cię bardziej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Obiecałeś wspierać ją na dobre i złe, w chorobie i zdrowiu.

- Ona mnie nie chce - spierał się Severus.

-Nie- powiedział Dumbledore stanowczo- Ona nie pamięta, że chce ciebie. A to duża różnica. Musisz jej pomóc przypomnieć sobie o tym.

- A jak niby mam to zrobić?- zapytał sceptycznie.

- Zalecaj się do niej, pokaż jej, dlaczego postanowiła wyjść za ciebie, to po pierwsze.

- Ale ja nie wiem dlaczego ona wyszła za mnie- zaprotestował.

- Więc proponuję byś pokazał jej, dlaczego postanowiłeś się z nią ożenić- wstał i położył swoją rękę na ramieniu Severusa. - Małżeństwo to droga dwukierunkowa, mój chłopcze. Żeby coś dostać, musisz dać coś w zamian. Wyślę ją tu z powrotem dziś po kolacji. Wiem, że postąpisz właściwie- po tych słowach zniknął.

Severus wpatrując się w ogień rozważał słowa Albusa. Przez siedem lat mógł liczyć na miłość i wsparcie Hermiony, ale gdy tylko ona go potrzebowała udawał, że tego nie dostrzega, atakował sarkazmem jedyną osobę, która przejrzała go na wskroś. Mężczyzna, którego pokochała był zakopany głęboko po tych wszystkich latach nieufności i złego traktowania. A teraz będzie musiał go odkopać i udowodnić jej, że jednak jest coś wart. Kiedyś mówiła mu o tym, a on jej uwierzył, teraz jego kolej.

* Woda ognista jest określeniem Whisky. Używana była przez Indian w dawnych czasach Dzikiego Zachodu. W Polsce mianem wody ognistej określa sie Wódkę - zwaną potocznie gorzałką :)

** Severus dostał Matrioszkę – rosyjska zabawka, złożona z drewnianych, wydrążonych w środku lalek, włożonych jedna w drugą. Lalki są cylindryczne, u góry zaokrąglone, na ogół ręcznie malowane. Postacie na nich przedstawione to najczęściej dziewczyny ubrane w ludowy strój, ale niektóre przedstawiają znanych polityków, pisarzy czy postacie historyczne lub też zabytki Rosji.

* * *

Prosimy o komentarze. Wystarczy przycisnąć Review this Chapter. Nie musicie być zalogowane. Wszystkie kolejne rozdziały będą już betowane.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2**

Wróciła wieczorem. Severus nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Kiedy kłócili się w przeszłości, kończyło się to zawsze tym, że jedno z nich wypadało jak burza z pokoju. Później, to ona odszukiwała go, wdrapywała się na jego kolana i mówiła jak to bardzo go kocha, mimo iż był niemożliwy i straszliwie wredny. Lub to on ją znajdywał, skradał się i całował w szyję, szepcząc, że ją uwielbia nawet, jeśli zachowała się nierozsądnie i głupio. Ale dziś nie było tej ciepłej i przyjacielskiej atmosfery, nie śmiali się z tych absurdalnych rzeczy, o które się pokłócili, nie było także tych delikatnych pocałunków w ramach przeprosin. Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu to on będzie musiał powiedzieć to jedno słowo – „przepraszam". Nie wiedziałaby, że to słowo tak naprawdę ma dla niego tak wielkie znaczenie, gdyby go tym razem nie wypowiedział.

- Nie powinienem był mówić niektórych rzeczy, które powiedziałem dziś rano - powiedział po nalaniu obojgu filiżanki herbaty.

- Tylko niektórych z nich? - zapytała drwiąco.

- W porządku, większości z nich - rzekł zirytowany.

Zdawała się być kompletnie zdeterminowana, by uczynić to dla niego jeszcze trudniejszym niż było w rzeczywistości. Nie żeby miał jej to za złe. Wpatrywała się w niego.

- Przepraszam - powiedział po kilku chwilach niezręcznego milczenia.

- Przyjmuję przeprosiny. Rozmawiałam dzisiaj z profesor McGonagall i czuję się trochę lepiej w związku z całą tą sytuacją.

- Co powiedziała tobie Minerva? - zapytał ostrożnie, pragnąc w głębi duszy, by nie rozmawiała z tą starą kobietą. Sam Salazar mógł tylko wiedzieć, co ona mogła nagadać Hermionie.

- Powiedziała, że choć wydajesz się być przykry to tak naprawdę wielbisz ziemię, po której stąpam - powiedziała.

Czy ona naprawdę tak o nim powiedziała? - zastanawiał się, czy jego emocje są rzeczywiście tak przejrzyste, był pewny, że bardzo dobrze je ukrywa, ale najwyraźniej McGonagall była w stanie odczytać każdy jego nastrój.

- Czy ona tak właśnie ci powiedziała?

Hermiona kiwnęła głową, wpatrując się w ogień - Czy to prawda?

- Nie wiem nic na temat oddawania ci czci, ale kocham cię, Hermiono - powiedział, zbliżając się, aż usiadł koło niej. Odwróciła się i napotkała jego spojrzenie.

- Nie mówię tego zbyt często, w każdym razie niewystarczająco często - przyznał.

- Ale ja wiedziałam - to było bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie.

- Myślę, że tak. Mam nadzieję, że tak - sięgnął do jej rąk, biorąc je w swoje. Wzdrygnęła się i zaczęła wyrywać, ale jego uścisk był mocny.

- Ty też mnie kochasz - rzekł. Może gdyby zachęcił ją, ona powtórzyłaby za nim te magiczne słowa. To nie byłoby to samo, ale byłby to już jakiś początek. Ale nie powiedziała ich.

- Może byłoby pomocne, gdybyś opowiedział mi jak zako... jak przeszliśmy na "my" - wyjąkała w zamian.

Nie chciała wypowiedzieć słowa "kocham" - zauważył.

- W porządku - zgodził się, puszczając jej ręce i sadowiąc się z powrotem na kanapie. Nie wiedział, od czego zacząć, czy od jego okrutnego traktowania jej, jako uczennicy, czy od owego pamiętnego lata, kiedy to Dumbledore poprosił go, by nauczył ją przyrządzać Eliksir Tojadowy, a może później, kiedy została Aurorem i zaczęła go prześladować. W końcu zdecydował się zacząć od lata, kiedy ważyli eliksiry dla Zakonu, a gdy uświadomił sobie po raz pierwszy, że panna Granger wyrosła już z bycia tą irytującą nastolatką, stając się irytującą, ale i intrygującą kobietą.

_Słyszał jak lekko wstrzymała oddech, gdy jego dłoń musnęła jej._

_Widząc jej reakcję, wyciągnął rękę i zakrył jej dłoń swoją. Gdy nie zabrała jej, wiedział już, że jego podejrzenia są słuszne._

_- Mam nadzieję, że nie rozwinęła pani u siebie tak typowego dla uczennic zainteresowania moją osobą, panno Granger - warknął. Była zaledwie o cale od niego, mógł poczuć zapach lawendowego szamponu i zauważyć rumieniec, który pojawił się na jej policzkach. Drżała lekko, zaskoczył ją tym, ale kiedy odwróciła twarz ku niemu, jej oczy połyskiwały gniewnie. _

_- Trudno byłoby mieć nadal szkolne fascynacje nie będą już uczennicą, sir - odparła, wyrwała dłoń z jego ręki i wróciła do swojej pracy - Aczkolwiek teraz widzę, że mogą być one niedorzeczne - powiedziała bardziej do swojego eliksiru niż do niego._

_Nie powinien był jej dotykać. Nigdy nikogo nie dotykał, jeśli tylko mógł tego uniknąć, nawyk rozwinięty przez lata. Powinien być bardziej ostrożny w przyszłości._

_- Takie pragnienia są niebezpieczne, panno Granger - powiedział kilka chwil później - Odciągają nas od naszego celu._

_- Czy aby na pewno? - zapytała - Zawsze myślałam, że takie „pragnienia", jak je pan nazywa, pomagają osiągnąć to, co powinno być zrobione, zwłaszcza w takich czasach jak teraz._

_- Mylisz się - uciął._

_- Mówi pan to z własnego doświadczenia, obserwacji, informacji usłyszanych od innych, czy też przeczytałeś coś, co doprowadziło cię do właśnie takiego wniosku?_

_Spojrzał na nią. Ciągle irytującą, Wiem-To-Wszystko, prowokowała go przez całe siedem lat jej pobytu w szkole i wydawała się być zdecydowana kontynuować to nawet teraz. Zawsze potrafiła zadać pytanie, na które nie miał odpowiedzi, a Severus Snape nie był mężczyzną, który lubił przyznawać się, że czegoś nie wie. Poczuł się urażony jej odwagą, tym, że nakłoniła ją ona do zadawania właśnie takich pytań, na które on nie miał odwagi. Nigdy tego nie żałował, dopóki jej nie poznał. Dopiero za namową pewnej upartej dwudziestolatki pomyślał o zadaniu samemu sobie takich pytań, ale wciąż nie był pewien czy jest gotów do zmierzenia się z odpowiedziami._

_Nie widział jej przez następne miesiące wojny, co było pożądane przez niego, ale ostatecznie była to zbyt krótka przerwa od jej osoby. Pojawiła się znowu z jeszcze bardziej irytującymi pytaniami, odnośnie jego osoby właśnie w momencie, gdy Ministerstwo miało zacząć proces przeciwko niemu._

_- Przykro mi, sir – zaczęła - musiałam zadać te pytania._

_- Nie bądź śmieszna, panno Granger. Oboje wiemy, że ty i wszyscy inni w Ministerstwie mają chrapkę, by poznać wszystkie obrzydliwe szczegóły z mojego życia, jako szpieg._

_- Możemy to załatwić łatwo i bezboleśnie albo skorzystać z bardziej drastycznych środków. _

_- Nie będę siedział spokojnie i patrzył jak ty i twoi koledzy ingerują w moje życie, nastają na moją prywatność tylko, dlatego, że nie przypadł wam do gustu sposób, w jaki traktowałem was w klasie._

_- Będzie prościej, jeśli tylko powiesz mi to, co chcę wiedzieć._

_- Moim zadaniem nigdy nie było ułatwianie ci życia, panno Granger._

_- Staram się tylko ułatwić ci wszystko, ty uparty ośle - praktycznie wykrzyczała to - Czy chcesz publicznego śledztwa? Chcesz, by Rita Skeeter pisała każdego dnia sprawozdania z twojego procesu, jako śmierciożercy? Masz kilkoro przyjaciół Snape, ale o wiele więcej wrogów. Ktoś anonimowo przedstawił dowód, który dowodzi, że przekazywałeś informacje o Zakonie i Ministerstwie Voldemortowi. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, więc jestem tutaj, żeby pomóc ci udowodnić twoją niewinność, ale jeśli nie chcesz przyjąć mojej pomocy to wtedy jak najbardziej ciesz się pobytem w Azkabanie._

_Spojrzał na nią, pragnąc by wyszła. Nienawidził przyznawać jej racji w tym, że jej potrzebuje. Nikt by i tak nie uwierzył słowom byłego śmierciożercy. Ale gdyby miał po swojej stronie piękną i sławną Hermionę Granger, wstawiającą się za nim, widmo pobytu w Azkabanie, by zmalało._

_- Dobrze. Co chcesz wiedzieć?_

Zlustrował ją wzrokiem, zobaczył jak mruga powoli oczami, starając się nie zasnąć. Wstał i przesunął się na kanapie.

- Jesteś zmęczona. Powinnaś być już w łóżku - powiedział jej, pochylając się nad nią i odgarniając włosy z twarzy. Potrząsnęła sennie głową.

- Nie, nic mi nie jest. Opowiedz mi więcej.

- Idź do łóżka, Hermiono - powiedział rozkazującym tonem, prostując się, by nad nią górować. Popatrzyła na niego spode łba, po czym spuściła wzrok na swoje ręce. Nagle uświadomił sobie, że albo była zbyt zakłopotana, by przyznać, że nie wie, gdzie jest sypialnia lub też zbyt wystraszony, by wejść tam z nim, prawdopodobnie i jedno i drugie.

- Mam eseje do sprawdzenia - powiedział wskazując drzwi do sypialni. Niechętnie ruszyła w kierunku, który wskazał, pocieszona tym, że teraz wie nareszcie, gdzie znajduje się łóżko i nie będzie jej niepokoił w drodze tam.

Wślizgnął się do zaciemnionego pokoju kilka godzin później, gdy uznał, że już zapewne śpi. Widząc znajome wybrzuszenie po jej stronie łóżka uspokoił się, podobnie jak ciężar drugiej osoby. Ale coś było nie tak. To prawda, co mówią inni, że nigdy nie dostrzeżesz braku czegoś do momentu, aż tego zabraknie. Przez lata narzekał na Hermionę i jej zwyczaj zabierania mu nakrycia, jak i jej uporczywego przyczepiania się do niego niczym pijawka.

Mieli olbrzymie łóżko, z dużą ilością miejsca dla obojga, ale zawsze twierdziła, że nie może usnąć nie mając ręki lub nogi owiniętej naokoło niego. Zajęło mu wieki przyzwyczajenie się do spania w taki sposób i nawet w późniejszych latach budził się w środku nocy tylko po to, by wyplątać się z jej uścisku i na powrót zasnąć.

_- Ale tak ładnie wyglądasz obok mnie - droczyła się z nim jednej nocy, po tym jak obudził ją, gdy usiłował odsunąć się od niej - Nie ma nikogo innego, kto pasowałby do mnie tak jak ty, jesteśmy jak dwa puzzle._

_- Próbowałaś wielu innych części? - zapytał ostro._

_- Nie, i to nie o to chodzi._

_- A o co dokładnie? _

_- Po prostu sądzę, że wielu ludzi poszukuje swoich bratnich dusz opierając się na wątpliwych uczuciach, kiedy po prostu powinni chodzić z taśmą mierniczą i zobaczyć, kto najlepiej pasuje obok nich w łóżku, ktoś, kto będzie powodował, że będą się tam czuli bezpiecznie i komfortowo._

_- To w ogóle nie ma żadnego sensu. Wracaj do spania - nakazał jej._

_- Czy mógłbyś chociaż zarzucić swoje ramię w ten sposób, bym mogła czuć ciebie koło mnie? - zapytała ziewając. Skrzywił się, ale przysunął bliżej, pocierając swoją dłonią jej ramię w górę i w dół, aż jej oddech wyrównał się, a on miał pewność, że znowu zapadła w sen._

Dopiero teraz, przyznał się przed samym sobą do tego jak bardzo liczył, że spędzi tę noc tutaj, po swojej stronie łóżka. Zdał sobie sprawę jak bardzo stał się od niej zależny, jak jej obecność pomaga mu się zrelaksować. Przewrócił się na drugi bok i spojrzał na śpiącą obok sylwetkę. Zdawała się niespokojna, wierciła się i kręciła. Zastanawiał się czy nie przysunąć się bliżej, ale zdenerwowała go sama myśl, że mógłby ją obudzić. Nie chciał jej przestraszyć. Gdy kilka godzin później w końcu spał głębokim snem, dręczyły go koszmary, w których mężczyźni przychodzili i porywali mu ją pod osłoną nocy.

Obudził się następnego ranka, zmęczony i zaniepokojony, lecz zdeterminowany, by przygotować kilka Eliksirów Bezsennego Snu dla obojga. Nie mógł spodziewać się, że będzie obchodzić się z nią z szacunkiem, nie mówiąc już o czymś głębszym, jeśli nie mógł przespać w nocy więcej niż trzy godziny.

- Zazwyczaj jemy śniadanie tutaj, razem – powiedział, widząc, że kieruje się w stronę drzwi.

- Ach - powiedziała, brzmiąc jakby była rozczarowana. Usiadła przy stoliku w rogu pokoju i czekała, podczas gdy on stuknął różdżką. Tosty, dżem, świeże owoce, herbata pojawiły się, trzymał czajniczek nad jej filiżanką, czekając na odpowiedź.

- Tak, poproszę - szepnęła, zanim wzięła pomarańczę i tosta. Jedli w ciszy, nie odzywając się, jedynymi dźwiękami było szuranie noży przy rozsmarowywaniu dżemu oraz cichutkie pobrzękiwanie filiżanki uderzającej o spodek.

- Hmmm, co dokładnie mam dzisiaj do zrobienia? - zapytała wreszcie, przerywając panującą ciszę.

- Nie mam pojęcia - odpowiedział.

- A co normalnie robię?

- Jesteś Aurorem.

- Och - nastąpiła kolejna długa przerwa, w czasie gdy on opróżniał swoją filiżankę.

- Myślę, że powinnaś odwiedzić Weasleyów. Molly może pomóc tobie nadrobić ostatnie dziesięć lat i to będzie też dobry sposób na poprawienia twojego samopoczucia. Zawsze wracałaś z Nory do domu szczęśliwa.

- Czy często ich odwiedzam? - zapytała.

- Zbyt często moim zdaniem, twoim zbyt mało.

- Och - powiedziała cicho. Wpatrywała się z uwagą w swoje pomarańcze, szukając odpowiednich słów - Co robisz dzisiaj?

- Mam rano zajęcia, a po południu wybieram się do twojego biura w Ministerstwie Magii. Może uda mi się znaleźć w twoich aktach bądź kalendarzu coś, co pomoże nam znaleźć tego, kto ci to zrobił.

- Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że możesz ich odnaleźć?

- Nie spocznę, dopóki tego nie zrobię - powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. Wziął głęboki oddech, by się uspokoić.

- Zobaczymy się dziś wieczorem na kolacji - powiedział kilka minut później, po skończeniu swojego tosta. Wstał i cmoknął ją w czubek głowy.

- W Wielkiej Sali? - zapytała, patrząc na niego.

- W Wielkiej Sali, chyba że Molly będzie nalegać byś została u niej na kolacji, co prawdopodobnie zrobi. W tym przypadku zobaczymy się tutaj przed pójściem spać - uśmiechnęła się do niego blado i wiedział już, że zebrała całą swoją gryfońską odwagę, by odegrać rolę dobrej żony, nawet w tak prostej czynności, jaką było wspólne spożywanie posiłku. Ma mentalność szóstorocznej, a ich rozmowa przy śniadaniu o planach na dzisiejszy dzień czy też pocałunek na pożegnanie muszą wydawać się jej dziwne. Ale jeśli ona mogła spróbować, to i on może, upomniał siebie. Miał znacznie więcej do stracenia.

Z powodu zajęć nie miał zbyt dużo czasu, więc w pośpiechu zmierzał w kierunku bramy, zaraz po obiedzie. Teleportował się do Londynu, by następnie przeciskać się wśród tłumu chcąc dotrzeć do wejścia dla gości w Ministerstwie Magii. Był zaskoczony widokiem czekającego na niego w holu Artura Weasley'a.

- Dumbledore powiedział mi, że będziesz dzisiaj tutaj. Pomyślałem, że wyjdę ci naprzeciw. Czy jest coś, w czym mógłbym ci pomóc? - zaoferował. Severus skinął głową. Dyrektor wiedział, że on sam nigdy nie prosi nikogo o pomoc, ale jak widać zadbał, by takową otrzymał.

- Chciałem po prostu przeszukać jej biurko i kartoteki, by sprawdzić, czy nie ma tam jakiejś wskazówki, która pomogłaby dorwać tego, kto jej to zrobił.

- Racja, tędy w takim razie - powiedział Artur, przytaknął głową i poprowadził ich do windy.

Gdy wsiedli do zatłoczonej windy, nie odzywał się ani słowem. Przesunął się w tył i starał się nie oddychać, gdy dołączył do nich stary czarodziej, cuchnący czosnkiem.

- To Richardson - szepnął Artur, kiedy owy jegomość wysiadł na trzecim piętrze - Właśnie wrócił z potyczki z wampirami w Estonii.

- To wyjaśnia ten smród - powiedział Severus, marząc o tym, by jego nos nie był taki wielki i tak podatny na wszelkie zapachy. Przynajmniej zastąpili sowy papierowymi samolocikami.

- No i proszę, jesteśmy na miejscu - powiedział Artur, gdy w końcu dojechali na piąte piętro - do biurka Hermiony dotrzemy idąc tędy. Wiem o tym, od kiedy w każdą środę jemy razem obiad w jej biurze.

- Nie miałem o tym pojęcia - powiedział. Nigdy nie wspominała o swoich wspólnych posiłkach z panem Weasley'em. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego nigdy mu o tym nie wspomniała, pewnie pomyślała, że nie zainteresowałoby go to w najmniejszym stopniu. Ta myśl nagle go zasmuciła.

- Jest nieocenionym źródłem informacji, jeśli chodzi o Mugoli. Większość mugolaków wraca do świata Mugoli, bądź zrywa z nim całkowicie więzi. Międzynarodowa Ustawa o Tajności sprawia, że trudno zrobić cokolwiek innego, ale jak wiesz Hermiona nadal utrzymuje kontakt, nie tylko ze swoją rodziną, ale też z kilkoma znajomymi z sąsiedztwa.

- Nasze mieszkanie jest tego przykładem… chciałbym je zmienić z powrotem w normalne kwatery czy pokoje, ale póki, co jest zaśmiecane przez kupowane przez nią mugolskie artefakty – narzekał.

- Obiecała objaśnić mi działanie komptoputerów następnym razem - powiedział Artur, kiedy zatrzymał się przed jej biurkiem. Severus natychmiast rozpoznał go, jako jej, przez zdjęcie, jedyne, jakie pozwolił jej ze sobą zabrać, jedno z tych zrobionych w dniu ich ślubu, obok wisiały mapy i wiadomości dotyczące jej spraw.

- Myślę, że masz na myśli komputer – powiedział - Dziękuję za wskazanie mi jej biurka. Jeśli znajdę coś, to dam ci znać - dał mu do zrozumienia, by wyszedł. Miał nadzieję, że było to wystarczająco uprzejme jak na niego.

- Zostawię cię w takim razie - powiedział Artur - Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz coś, co doprowadzi nas do tego, kto jej to zrobił.

- Ja też - zgodził się kiwając głową.

- Gdybym kiedykolwiek stracił Molly... nie wiem, co bym zrobił. Nie sądzę, żeby udało mi się to przeżyć - powiedział Artur cicho, niemal do siebie, a potem wyszedł. Severus westchnął z ulgą i zaczął poszukiwania. Brnął przez dokumenty, postanowił wziąć wszystkie te, które są już zaczęte, jak i te dotyczące przestępców, którzy zostali wypuszczeni z Azkabanu. Przetrząsnął papiery na jej biurku. Wyglądało na to, że starała się zachować porządek, używając w tym celu małych samoprzylepnych karteczek i pudełeczek na różne rzeczy, ale dokumenty i tak były porozrzucane w każdym możliwym miejscu. Wreszcie znalazł jej kalendarz, przekartkował go, by dotrzeć do tygodnia, kiedy zniknęła.

- Nie odkładaj do jutra tego, co możesz zrobić dziś! - krzyknął na niego. Kupiła jeden z tych irytujących terminarzy, także i dla niego, w ostatnie Boże Narodzenie. Znosił go przez dwa dni, godny podziwu wyczyn jego zdaniem, zanim rzucił na niego zaklęcie Wyciszające.

Nie było tam zbyt wiele, notatka o obiedzie z Potter'em i Weasley'em w Trzech Miotłach i spotkanie z jej szefem w związku z nową sprawą, ale to było wszystko. Spojrzał na wcześniejszy tydzień.

- M dostrzeżony w Londynie - zostało to napisane niestarannym pismem, jakby w pośpiechu, trzy dni przed jej zniknięciem. Kim był ten M? Będzie musiał przejrzeć akta i sprawdzić, czy któreś z nich nie zaczyna się na literę M. A może to było coś, nad czym pracowała na boku? Miała skłonności do brania dodatkowej pracy, nienawidziła siedzieć bezczynnie. Nie było tego wiele, ale zawsze to jakiś punkt zaczepienia.

* * *

Zapraszam was na moje blogi, tam nowe rozdziały ukazują się regularnie. Zwykle nie mam czasu tutaj tego wrzucać. Linki w profilu. Przepraszam za utrudnienia.


	3. Rozdział 3

Następnych kilka dni upłynęło im w dziwny sposób. On starał się jak mógł, sam Albus to przyznał. Próbował ją oczarować, zalecał się. Nikt jednak nie określiłby go mianem romantyka, nie zarzuciłby też, że nie wie nic o kobietach. Kupił jej kilka książek i zostawił je dla niej, zapytał profesor Sprout czy może ściąć trochę kwiatów, by potem umieścić je na jej nocnym stoliku. Ale ona albo tego nie zauważała albo jej to nie obchodziło, bo nie powiedziała nic, oprócz udzielenia odpowiedzi, gdy mówił bezpośrednio do niej.

- Co ja robię źle? - skarżył się Minerwie w pokoju nauczycielskim przed zajęciami. Myślał, że po tygodniu, w którym wielokrotnie podarował jej kwiaty i książki, na pewno zyska w jej oczach, ale ona tak jakby nie dostrzegała ich obecności.

- Pozostawiasz je dla niej na stoliku, by je tam znalazła? - zapytała Minerwa.

- Tak - mruknął.

- Musisz jej to dać do ręki, powiedzieć, dlaczego jej to dajesz. Ona straciła pamięć, Severusie. Nie wie, że nowa książka, czy też kwiaty na stoliku, są czymś niezwykłym. Wszystko, co wie, to tylko to, że zleciłeś skrzatom domowym, by dostarczały świeże kwiaty do sypialni.

- Ona wie, że nigdy bym czegoś takiego nie zrobił. Nienawidzi, gdy proszę skrzata, by zrobił cokolwiek.

- Ale z mojego punktu widzenia, ona o tym nie wie.

Zacisnął pięści. Dlaczego nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej? To wszystko miało teraz sens.

- Tak, ja spróbuję. Dziękuję, Minerwo - powiedział zanim wymaszerował na swoje zajęcia. Pomiędzy uczeniem i planowaniem, jak wślizgnąć się w łaski Hermiony, zdołał tylko rzucić okiem na dokumenty, które przyniósł ze sobą do domu z Ministerstwa Magii. Jeszcze nie napotkał żadnych akt, które wydawałyby się bardziej przydatne od innych, czy też informacji, że była w to wmieszana osoba zaczynająca się na literę "M". Czuł się rozdarty, pomiędzy dopadnięciem osoby odpowiedzialnej za skrzywdzenie jego żony, a odzyskaniem jej z powrotem. Im więcej czasu spędzał nad jednym z tych problemów tym bardziej oddalał się od drugiego, a na coś takiego zdecydowanie nie miał czasu.

Hermiona większą część dnia spędzała w towarzystwie Weasley'ów i Pottera. Zastanawiał się, co też mówili o ich małżeństwie. Czy starali się ją przekonać, by go zostawiła, tak jak to robili wcześniej? Teraz mieli nad nim przewagę, nie pamiętała, że kiedykolwiek go kochała. Odzyskanie jej uczucia jest priorytetem. Musi znaleźć sposób, by trzymać ją z dala od jej przyjaciół, zająć czas czymś innym niż słuchanie, jakim to jest przerośniętym nietoperzem. Być może istnieje jakiś sposób na rozwiązanie jego problemów na raz… gdyby tak pomagała mu w przeglądaniu teczek, to może mógłby dokonać jakiegoś postępu w odkryciu, kto jej to zrobił, jednocześnie spędzając z nią więcej czasu. To właśnie praca nad takim wspólnym projektem zbliżyła ich do siebie za pierwszym razem.

_- Zacznijmy od tego, co wiemy - zasugerowała, siedząc w jego ulubionym i bardzo wygodnym fotelu, czując się jak u siebie. Skrzywił się i usiadł naprzeciwko niej. To krzesło było o wiele bardziej niewygodne, jego celem było zniechęcenie gości do długiej wizyty. Siedząc w tym wygodnym fotelu, może nie zechcieć wyjść stąd już nigdy._

- Ktoś anonimowy przedstawił dowody, które pokazują, że przekazywałeś tajne informacje Sam-Wiesz-Komu - ciągnęła dalej.

- Wiem to wszystko, panno Granger. Otrzymałem list trzy dni temu, w którym domagają się, bym poddał moją różdżkę testom. Twierdzą, że znaleźli dowody na korzystanie z zaklęcia Envoyas w nocy 29 marca.

- Zaklęcie Envoyas, dzięki któremu można wysyłać krótkie sygnały z informacjami do innej różdżki. Działa na długich dystansach i „nadawanie" informacji wygląda jak srebrny strumień, prawie jak duch – powiedziała, wpatrując się w dal.

- Tak, panno Granger. Wiem jak działa to zaklęcie - uciął.

- Przepraszam, przypominałam to sobie tylko. Ale twierdzisz, że nie rzuciłeś tego zaklęcia?- powiedziała, odwracając się do niego z powrotem, nie patrząc, tak jakby czuła się winna.

- Nie powiedziałem, że w ogóle, ale nie, nie rzuciłem tego zaklęcia. W rzeczywistości, jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli, moja różdżka została uszkodzona parę dni wcześniej w potyczce pomiędzy kilkoma śmierciożercami i aurorami. Moody postanowił mi „pomóc" w mojej przykrywce, rzucając we mnie kilka naprawdę nieprzyjemnych klątw, czego skutkiem było złamane ramię. Musiałem też zanieść różdżkę do naprawy do Ollivandera.

- Czy ktoś wiedział, że twoja różdżka została uszkodzona? - zapytała, siedząc przodem do niego, nagle podekscytowana.

- Jestem pewien, że gdybyś zapytała Ollivandera, czy też niektórych członków Zakonu, to tak. Moody wiedział oczywiście. Myślę też, że zrobiłem wystarczająco dużo zamieszania na następnym posiedzeniu o to, jak spodziewam się być traktowany, skoro członkowie Zakonu wiedzą o mojej roli szpiega, tak, więc prawie wszyscy wiedzieli.

- Zacznijmy, więc od tego - powiedziała. 

Dotarcie na jego pierwsze zajęcia z trzecim rokiem, Hufflepuff i Ravenclaw przerwało jego zadumę, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się ze złości na brak możliwości dalszego wspominania.

- Wejdźcie i zamknijcie usta - rozkazał. Jeśli on nie mógł być szczęśliwy, żaden z jego uczniów także nie będzie. I tak oto rozpoczął kolejny dzień uczenia tych tępych cymbałów, próbując trzymać na dystans sentymentalne myśli o swojej żonie i jej utraconych wspomnieniach.

-

Po obiedzie, stał właśnie w klasie podczas swoich popołudniowych zajęć, omawiając właściwości wilczych jagód z szóstym rokiem, kiedy drugoroczna uczennica z kręconymi włosami wsunęła głowę przez drzwi.

- Profesorze Snape? - zapytała nieśmiało.

- Tak, o co chodzi? - warknął.

- Madam Pomfrey poprosiła mnie, żebym przekazała panu, by się pan natychmiast udał do skrzydła szpitalnego.

- W porządku - uciął. Spojrzał na nią, a następnie odwrócił się do swojej klasy - Dwie rolki pergaminu na temat zastosowań i właściwości wilczych jagód mają znaleźć się na moim biurku w środę.

Możliwe były tylko dwa powody, dla których Poppy wezwałaby go. Albo potrzebuje, żeby uwarzył jej eliksiry, by mogła uzupełnić swoje zapasy, czyli coś, co nie wymagałoby przerwania zajęć, by go o tym powiadomić. Albo też było coś nie tak z Hermioną. Szybko wspiął się po schodach, by już po chwili znaleźć się poza lochami. Może szkolna pielęgniarka znalazła jakieś lekarstwo dla Hermiony.

- Och, Severusie, już jesteś - powiedziała Poppy, kiedy tylko wszedł do skrzydła szpitalnego. Hermiona siedziała na pobliskim łóżku, miętosząc szaty i wpatrując się w podłogę. Nie podniosła wzroku, gdy wszedł.

- Co jest tak bardzo ważne, że poczułaś potrzebę, wywołania mnie z zajęć?

- Profesor Flitwick znalazł Hermionę błąkającą się po korytarzach. Zdawała się być bardzo pogrążona w rozmowie z pomnikiem jednookiej czarownicy z drugiego piętra.

- Dlaczego miałaby to robić? - zapytał.

- Skutki zaklęcia są poważniejsze niż początkowo sądziłam. Kiedy Filius podszedł do niej, nie mogła sobie przypomnieć swojego imienia, ani też jak wrócić do swoich kwater.

Zacisnął pięści w odpowiedzi na tą nową komplikację. Miał nadzieję, że być może przekona ją, że ją kocha i że ona go kocha także, ale jeśli będzie musiał zaczynać od zera, co kilka dni...

- Czy można coś na to poradzić.

- Podałam jej łagodny eliksir pamięci. Pamięta wszystko, co robiła, od kiedy ją znaleźliśmy, ale nic ponad to - wyjaśniła Pomfrey - Dam ci trochę, żebyś miał go przy sobie w razie, gdyby potrzebowała go więcej w przyszłości.

- Więc można się spodziewać, że nie będzie to jedyny raz, kiedy znajdziemy ją mówiącą do nieożywionych przedmiotów i zapominającą własne imię?

- Nie mogę powiedzieć tego na sto procent. Wiem, jakie to jest dla ciebie trudne, Severusie – powiedziała, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu - Są ludzie, którzy są specjalnie przeszkoleni do radzenia sobie z takimi przypadkami jak Hermiony. Być może lepiej byłoby dla was obydwojga, gdybyś rozważył możliwość przeniesienia jej do szpitala Świętego Munga.

- Nie - zaprotestował, odrzucając jej rękę. Widział ludzi, którzy tam żyli, takich jak Gilderoy Lockhart czy Longbottomowie, przypadki tak beznadziejne, że nie dało się nic już dla nich zrobić, zamknięci z dala od innych, by nie zrobili sobie krzywdy. Pielęgniarki w białych fartuchach biadoliły nad nimi, a ich rodziny i bliscy odwiedzali ich tylko w czasie obowiązkowych wizyt na Boże Narodzenie i urodziny. Nie chciał skazywać Hermiony na taką egzystencję. Potrzebował jej tutaj, przy sobie.

- Rozumiem twoją powściągliwość, ale pamiętaj, że to tylko jedna z opcji – stwierdziła Pomfrey. Odwróciła się i skinęła na Hermionę - Chodź, kochanie. Severus jest tutaj, by odprowadzić cię do twojego pokoju.

Hermiona wstała powoli i podeszła do nich - Profesorze- powiedziała, patrząc na niego nieśmiało.

Skinął głową, wyprowadzając ją z sali.

- Przykro mi, że przerwałam twoje zajęcia - powiedziała cicho w drodze powrotnej.

- To nie ma znaczenia. Wolę spędzać czas z tobą niż z bandą zidiociałych bałwanów - powiedział do niej. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i spojrzała na niego, ale szybko odwróciła wzrok.

- Chcesz herbaty? - zapytał, kiedy w końcu dotarli do lochów.

Skinęła głową - I może mógłbyś powiedzieć coś więcej o nas.

_- Pozwól mi mówić - powiedziała Hermiona, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. Severus spojrzał na nią i skrzywił się. Trudno było mu sobie wyobrazić, że mogłaby przeprowadzić przesłuchanie lepiej od niego. Ale nie miał nic przeciwko temu, żeby obejrzeć jej porażkę i pokazać jej, jak to się powinno robić._

_- W porządku - mruknął, uwalniając swoje ramię z jej uścisku dość gwałtownie._

_- Dzień dobry, Panie Ollivander - powiedziała radośnie, kiedy weszli. Już pierwszy błąd. Jak ona spodziewa się zdobyć jakieś informacje, jeśli od samego początku nie domaga się szacunku? On z kolei, wszedł powiewając swoimi szatami i groźbą wymalowaną na twarzy._

_- Ach, panna Granger, jak miło cię znowu widzieć. Winorośl, serce smoka, 13 cali. Nie masz z nią żadnych kłopotów, czyż nie?_

_- Nie, działa tak samo perfekcyjnie jak zaklęcia - powiedziała, uśmiechając się przy tym jak idiotka, która powiedziała coś mądrego._

_Severus skrzywił się, podczas gdy Ollivander wyglądał na zmieszanego - Tak, winorośl wydaje się być dobra do uroków - odpowiedział Ollivander - Co mogę dzisiaj dla ciebie zrobić?_

_Uśmiechnęła się i kontynuowała - Aktualnie mam pytanie. Jeśli coś się stanie z moją różdżką, czy można ją naprawić?_

_- Co za głupie pytanie – pomyślał - Dlaczego pyta skoro doskonale zna odpowiedź?_

_- Oczywiście, ale to zależy od stopnia uszkodzenia._

_- Jestem pewna, że może pan naprawić wszystkie - uśmiechnęła się kokieteryjnie._

_Severus patrzył oniemiały przez następne piętnaście minut, jak wyciąga informacje z wiekowego sklepikarza za pomocą swoich kobiecych trików. Grała głupszą niż była w rzeczywistości, zbyt dobrze znał poziom jej inteligencji, by tego nie wiedzieć. Ale po tym jej całym występie mógł powiedzieć jedno, był nią oczarowany. Była niebezpieczna, bardziej nawet, niż Czarny Pan z swoimi umiejętnościami w zakresie Legilimencji. Będzie musiał zachować większą ostrożność w kontaktach z nią._

_- Cóż, ta rozmowa okazała się całkiem przydatna, nie sądzisz? - spytała, kiedy szli z powrotem do Dziurawego Kotła._

_- Aby na pewno?_

_- Oczywiście! Twierdziłeś, że twoja różdżka została uszkodzona w czasie walki w nocy 24 marca. Wziąłeś różdżkę do naprawy do Ollivandera. On właśnie powiedział nam, że trzyma wszystkie różdżki do naprawy w pudełku za ladą i wszyscy wiedzą, że prowadzi sklep sam. Wystarczyłoby, żeby ktoś zwędził różdżkę zza biurka, podczas gdy Ollivander krzątałby się w liczeniu zapasów na zapleczu, rzucił obciążające zaklęcia, a następnie zwrócił ją, zanim ktokolwiek coś by zauważył._

_- To jest dość zawiłe i co najwyżej poszlaka - kłócił się._

_- Tak, ale rzuca to podejrzenia na ich roszczenia._

- Więc? - spytała, gdy przerwał, by wypić łyk herbaty.

- Więc co?

- Co się stało? Kto ukradł różdżkę? Jak przekonałeś Wizengamot, że jesteś niewinny?

Skrzywił się na ilość pytań zadanych przez nią.

- Byłeś niewinny, prawda? - zapytała, widząc jego wyraz twarzy.

- Tak – syknął - A ty byłaś moim największym obrońcą.

Popatrzyła na niego z powagą - Zawsze byłam - powiedziała.

- Co?

- Zawsze byłam twoim największym obrońcą - powtórzyła.

- Nawet w szkole? - zapytał.

- Tak, na pewno w czasach, które pamiętam - przypomniała mu.

Pokiwał głową. Przypadkowo natknął się, jak beształa swoich przyjaciół po tym, jak wstąpili do zakonu, upominając ich, aby okazywali mu należyty szacunek, zwłaszcza, że wykonuje tak niebezpieczną pracę. Ale nie miał jednak pojęcia, że na szóstym roku i ewentualnie wcześniej robiła dokładnie to samo. Zaskoczyło go to.

- Więc? - zapytała Hermiona.

- Więc co? - powiedział, udając niewiedzę.

- Co się stało?

- Nie powiem.

- Co? Dlaczego nie? - syknęła.

Nie chciał jej powiedzieć wszystkiego na raz. Co jeśli usłyszy historię o tym jak zbliżyli się do siebie, uzna to za niedorzeczne i zostawi go? Gdyby tylko mógł ją ośmielić, zalecać się, kusić, być może w końcu zorientowałaby się, że to jednak nie musi być takie nieprawdopodobne.

- Ponieważ mamy własną zagadkę do rozwiązania - powiedział wstając. Podszedł do biurka, chwycił stos dokumentów i podał jej cześć - Jedyny trop, jaki ja, a raczej my mamy na tą chwilę to notatka, którą napisałaś w swoim kalendarzu - M dostrzeżony w Londynie.

- Kim jest M? - zapytała.

- To jest to, co musimy ustalić.

- Myślę, że Malfoy jest odpowiednim kandydatem. Nienawidził mnie przez całą szkołę - powiedziała z goryczą.

To była prawda, Severus zgodził się. Nie podobał mu się sposób, w jaki chłopak obrażał pannę Granger, ale nie mógł odliczyć mu punktów bez konieczności tłumaczenia się Lucjuszowi później, dlaczego został nagle obrońcą szlam.

- Lucjusz Malfoy nie żyje. Zmarł podczas ostatniej bitwy. Draco, jeśli dobrze pamiętam, został wpisany na listę, jako MIA. Twój przyjaciel Potter… - uśmiechnął się ironicznie wymawiając nazwisko - Zajął się tą sprawą. Powinniśmy z nim porozmawiać.

- Mogę poprosić go o to w ten weekend. Może pomogę mu w tej sprawie.

- Co do tego nie ma wątpliwości, że Potter nie może zrobić niczego samodzielnie. Przetrwał szkołę tylko, dlatego, że byłaś obok - uśmiechnął się, gdy patrzył na konflikt emocji, jaki rozgrywał się na jej twarzy, rozdarcie, pomiędzy bronieniem swojego przyjaciela i zdumieniem, na ten nieoczekiwany komplement z jego strony. Nie pozwolił jej nic na to odpowiedzieć, tylko kontynuował - Chciałbym być tam również. Być może pomoże nam to znaleźć kogoś, kto pamięta, co się stało.

Skinęła głową na zgodę, ale przygryzła nieco wargę z konsternacji. Wiedział, że przez utratę pamięci nadal czuje się bezradna.

- Do tego czasu możemy przejrzeć te akta.

Przytaknęła głową, po czym zaczęła wpatrywać się w skomplikowany system sortowania. Jeden stos dla tych, którzy nadal przebywali w Azkabanie, co czyniło go bezużytecznym, kolejny dla tych, którzy wyszli i jeszcze jeden dla tych ze zbliżającym się procesem. Zaczęli opatrywać odnośnikami sprawy osób, których imię lub nazwisko zaczynało się na literę M. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, kiedy się odwróciła. Wydawała się być tą samą Hermioną, co kiedyś. Niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmienią. Kilka godzin później dokumenty leżały porozrzucane po pokoju, podczas gdy Hermiona ziewnęła niczym lwica.

- Powinnaś iść do łóżka - powiedział.

- Zawsze jesteś taki władczy? - zapytała oburzona, wstając.

- Nigdy cię w tym nie pobiję, jeśli o to ci chodzi- żachnęła się.

- Upewnię się, że skrzaty domowe nie uprzątną niczego z papierów - powiedział bardziej poważnym tonem.

Zmarszczyła brwi. - One nadal są zniewolone, prawda? - spytała ze smutkiem.

Pokiwał głową. To również męczyło jego Hermione, po tym jak upadły jej bardzo rewolucyjne żądania. Ostatnie, o co walczyła to możliwość kontrolowania właścicieli, by upewnić się, że żadne nadużycia i znęcanie się nie mają miejsca. Nie zaszła zbyt daleko, kilka marnych wstępniaków w Proroku Codziennym.

- Czy kiedykolwiek starałam się to zmienić?

- Czy to takie ważne dla ciebie? - zapytał.

- Tak! Kiedy jeszcze byłam w szkole, chciałam zmienić świat. Chciałam zmienić poglądy ludzi na temat urodzonych wśród Mugoli, chciałam uwolnić skrzaty domowe, chciałam… nie wiem, chciałam po prostu coś zmienić.

- Pomogłaś pokonać Czarnego Pana, walczysz o prawa skrzatów, jesteś najbardziej życzliwą i wspaniałomyślną osobą, jaką znam. Czego chcesz, medalu dla Hermiony Snape, za bycie przez całe życie dobroczyńcą? - nie wiedział dlaczego uciekał się do sarkazmu, siła przyzwyczajenia, przypuszczał. Ale ta nowa Hermiona była bardziej wrażliwa. Nie śmiała się i nie powiedziała mu, żeby przestał zachowywać się jak dupek.

- Nie, nie rozumiesz - zaprotestowała, potrząsając głową. - Dobranoc.

Skierowała się do sypialni, podczas gdy on nalał sobie czegoś mocniejszego, w tej chwili to było niezbędne. Dużo zrobiła, może nie w życiu skrzatów domowych, ale z pewnością miała wpływ na niego. Bez niej siedziałby teraz w Azkabanie, niesłusznie posądzony o zdradę Zakonu Feniksa. Bez niej byłby samotny, byłby takim samym zgorzkniałym mężczyzną, jak przed wojną. Siedząc z kieliszkiem w ręku, spojrzał na ogień i zastanawiał się, czy już wtedy była w nim zakochana, czy to też stało się przez przypadek. A może podjęła się jego sprawy z litości? Nie miało to teraz znaczenia, ale przypomniał sobie okres, kiedy starał się nie dręczyć zbytnio faktem, że jest to kolejna charytatywna akcja Hermiony Granger.

_- Czy jestem twoim kolejnym projektem podobnym do W.E.S.Z - zapytał, drwina aż skapywała z jego ust. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, mimo jego tonu. Czy istniało coś, co mogłoby skłonić tę dziewczynę do zostawienia go w spokoju?_

_- Sądzisz, że mam jakiś skrót na to? - zapytała niewinnie, ale z figlarnym uśmiechem. - Może coś takiego jak U.P.P.S - Uratować Podstarzałego Profesora Snape'a?_

_- Nie jestem stary - syknął na nią._

_- A kto mówi, że robię to tylko dla ciebie, Snape? Może mam na myśli także innych. Myślę, że S.A.D.N.E.S.S. (SMUTEK) mogłoby być właściwe…. Save Azkaban Dementors Needlessly Enduring Severus Snape.(Uratować Dementorów z Azkabanu przed Nieustannie Złośliwym Severusem Snapem.)_

_Był na nią tak zły, że nie chciał z nią rozmawiać przez resztę dnia. Opuściła go w końcu, po wielu godzinach przeglądania dowodów, którymi dysponowali._

_- Nie przeproszę cię za pomaganie ci, Snape - powiedziała zanim wyszła. A potem nim zdążył ją powstrzymać i zrozumieć, co się dzieje, pochyliła się w dół, gdzie siedział i musnęła go w policzek. Przyglądał się ze zdumieniem, jak wzięła proszek Fiuu z jego kwater w Hogwarcie, jednocześnie podnosząc rękę do miejsca, którego dotknęły jej usta._

Podniósł rękę ku twarzy na wspomnienie ich pierwszego pocałunku i popatrzył na drzwi, które prowadziły do sypialni, gdzie spała jego żona. Zastanawiał się, jak długo to potrwa nim ona wznowi takie małe gesty. Być może to on powinien je zainicjować już teraz. Czy odwróci się od niego lub też będzie zszokowana i zdziwiona, kiedy będzie chciał dotknąć jej, w taki sam sposób, w jaki ona to zrobiła i pocałowałby ją?

Dopił drinka i wtedy wpadła mu do głowy pewna myśl. Zrobi tak, jak mu zasugerowała Minerwa. Powie jej jak się czuje. Przeszukał salon, wziął świecznik i przemienił go w niewielki naszyjnik. Napisał krótką notatkę i zostawił ją na biurku tak, by Hermiona mogła ją znaleźć po jego wyjściu. Profesor McGonagall poradziła mu, by sam jej to dał, ale nie czuł się na siłach, aby to zrobić. Ale dzięki notatce nie powinno być żadnych nieporozumień.

Po naskrobaniu kolejnej notatki do skrzatów, udał się do sypialni. Bardzo cicho, przemienił swoje szaty i wspiął się na łóżko, starając się nie przeszkadzać Hermionie. Położył się, ale po chwili zmienił zdanie. Podrapał się po łokciu i przyjrzał się jej. Usta miała lekko rozchylone, a włosy okalały twarz. Odsunął zbłąkany lok z jej buzi i bardzo powoli, i delikatnie przycisnął usta do jej czoła.

- Dobranoc - szepnął zanim ułożył się obok niej, bliżej niż zwykle, odkąd do niego wróciła. Szepnęła w odpowiedzi i przekręciła się w jego kierunku. Severus zasnął, po raz pierwszy szczęśliwy od lat, mogąc poczuć ją tuż obok siebie.


	4. Rozdział 4

**Rozdział 4**

Severus obudził się wcześnie rano i wyszedł, zanim Hermiona zdążyła opuścić łazienkę. Położył prezent dla niej tak, by mogła łatwo na niego trafić. Nie był na tyle odważny, żeby stawić jej czoła, kiedy go już znajdzie. Co, jeśli go nie przyjmie? — Tej myśli nie mógł znieść, tak więc starał się ją odepchnąć, skupiając się na zbliżających się egzaminach z eliksirów.

Ale przez większość dnia wydawał się być rozkojarzony. Czy znalazła już jego prezent? Co sobie pomyślała? Czy się jej spodobał? W jego wątpliwościach nie było nic dziwnego, gdyż nigdy tak naprawdę nie umawiał się z nikim oprócz niej. Sprawiło to, że stał się bezbronny i zbyt podatny na odrzucenie. Zastanawiał się, czy tak właśnie czuła się Hermiona, kiedy go zdobywała. Ale zawsze wydawała się być taka pewna siebie...

— Zawsze wiedziałam, wiesz? — powiedziała mu pewnej nocy w łóżku, skulona obok niego.

— Co wiedziałaś?

— Że będziemy razem.

— Zawsze? — zapytał sceptycznie.

— Zawsze — powtórzyła z szelmowskim uśmiechem na twarzy.

— Czyli w momencie, kiedy zobaczyłaś mnie jako jedenastoletnia dziewczynka, powiedziałaś do siebie: "To jest mężczyzna, którego poślubię"?

— Nie! — wykrzyknęła, chwytając najbliższą poduszkę i uderzając nią go. Warknął i przyciągnął ją bliżej siebie. Łaskotał ją po brzuchu, ignorując jej piski o litość.

— Więc nie zawsze — dowiódł, kiedy wreszcie ucichła. Oddech Hermiony wciąż był nierówny.

— Ale wiedziałam.

— A ja myślałem, że gardziłaś wróżbiarstwem. — Droczył się, ale skrycie podziwiał jej dbałość o szczegóły. Wiedziała. Wszystko zaplanowała. I osiągnęła sukces, mimo jego starań, by ją zniechęcić.

Po obiedzie nerwowo wszedł do ich komnat. Nie było jej w Wielkiej Sali i miał nadzieję, że opuściła posiłek, ponieważ ciężko pracowała, przeglądając akta, a nie włóczyła się po zamku, zapominając, jak ma na imię. Ku jego wielkiej uldze, znalazł ją siedzącą przed kominkiem z otwartą teczką i leżącą na stoliku obok do połowy zjedzoną kanapką.

— Interesujące? — zapytał.

— Dosyć — powiedziała, nie podnosząc głowy. Zmarszczył brwi. Najwyraźniej nie chciała, by jej przeszkadzano. Chwycił kolejny plik ze stosu, zajmując krzesło naprzeciwko niej, ale nie mógł się skoncentrować. Albo nie znalazła prezentu, albo znalazła, ale jej się nie spodobał. Nie było innego wyjaśnienia na ignorowanie go w taki sposób. Odrzucając akta na bok, zdecydował, że musi się napić gdzieś daleko od niej. W momencie, kiedy wstawał, odłożyła na bok to, co czytała.

— Przepraszam — powiedziała — byłam już przy końcu i chciałam to dokończyć.

Usiadł z powrotem w fotelu i skinął głową.

— Znalazłaś coś użytecznego? — zapytał.

— Jeszcze nie, ale to idzie strasznie wolno. Zamiast tylko przelatywać strony wzrokiem, kończę, czytając całą sprawę. Są zbyt fascynujące. — Posłał jej złośliwy uśmieszek. — Ta dotyczyła bardzo skomplikowanego otrucia. Mężczyzna zabijał powoli wszystkich dookoła siebie. Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie zostałby przyłapany, gdyby nie to, że jego szef, żona i brat zachorowali w tym samym czasie — wytłumaczyła, wskazując na akta, które przed momentem odłożyła.

— Pamiętam tę sprawę. — Popatrzyła na niego zaskoczona. — Pomogłem ci dowiedzieć się, jakiej trucizny używał.

— Pewnie dużo gadałam o moich sprawach.

— Aż do znużenia — pomyślał, ale nie powiedział tego na głos. W przeszłości kazał jej zmieniać temat, teraz jednak myślał, że będzie tęsknił za nocami przy kominku, które spędzał na słuchaniu, jak omawiała szczególnie skomplikowane przypadki. Zawsze była bardzo wdzięczna, kiedy mógł jej pomóc, i to było jedyne, co mógł zrobić po tym, jak ona wysłuchiwała jego jęków o uczniach i ich wybuchających kociołkach.

— Kochasz swoją pracę — powiedział. Skinęła głową, patrząc wymownie w ogień.

— Chociaż znalazłam coś niezwiązanego z pracą — powiedziała nieśmiało, zwracając się do niego.

— Tak?

— Tak — odparła, wyciągając medalion spod szat. W świetle ognia mógł przeczytać inskrypcję, którą wyczarował dziś rano — 'Hermiona Snape, osoba przez całe życie na siłę uszczęśliwiająca innych'. Zauważył liścik leżący na stoliczku obok jej kanapki. Napisał to czerwonym tuszem, nie mogąc znaleźć nic prócz pióra, którego używał do sprawdzania prac dziś rano. Czy, gdy zobaczyła jego czerwone bazgroły, potraktowała to jako atak, pamiętając jego pozornie niewinne zniewagi wypisywane na jej esejach z eliksirów? Napisał krótki liścik, przechodząc od razu do rzeczy: Dokonujesz we mnie zmian. Kocham, Severus.

— Czy to prawda? Naprawdę dokonałam zmian w twoim życiu? — zapytała.

— Tak, Hermiono — wyszeptał. Jak jej powiedzieć, że bez niej tutaj nie miałby powodu, by żyć. Że w rzeczywistości nie miałby w ogóle życia? Słowa już wychodziły mu z ust, kiedy znów się odezwała.

— To dziwne, że mnie tak postrzegasz — powiedziała, dotykając naszyjnika, obracając go w palcach.

— Zawsze myślałam, że zostanę przy swoim nazwisku, kiedy wyjdę za mąż.

— Zatrzymałaś swoje nazwisko — powiedział jej ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem — To taki żart. — Spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana, więc jej to wyjaśnił. — Mieliśmy raczej dużą kłótnię na temat twojego pomysłu pozostania przy nazwisku panieńskim i na końcu nie miałem innego wyboru, jak się poddać. Jakkolwiek, nawet jeśli nalegasz na pozostanie przy Hermionie Granger bądź Hermionie Granger-Snape, to, gdy jesteś nieznośna, zmieniam twoje nazwisko lub inicjały na Hermiona Snape. Zazwyczaj rzucasz na wszystko zaklęcia tak, by czytano nazwisko, które wolisz, ale dla mnie wyzwaniem jest znaleźć coś, co trudno zmienić, a najlepiej coś, co będzie widoczne lub noszone w miejscach publicznych.

— Chcesz mnie naznaczyć? Chcesz, żeby inni wiedzieli, że do ciebie należę?! — zapytała z oburzeniem.

— Należysz do mnie — powiedział. Widząc, jak jej twarz zmienia kolor na wściekle czerwony, szybko kontynuował: — A ja należę do ciebie. Na tym właśnie polega małżeństwo. Poza tym mówiłem, że to żart.

— To brzmi tak, jakbyś chciał mnie zirytować — powiedziała.

— To tylko bonus. — Odchrząknął głośno, odwracając się w stronę stosu akt. — Ty również robisz rzeczy, które mnie denerwują. — Popatrzyła na niego ostro, usta miała ściśnięte w cienką linię. Od razu mógł wyczytać z jej twarzy, że była zła.

— W takim razie dlaczego się ze mną ożeniłeś?

Kopnął się mentalnie za kierunek, w którym pociągnął konwersację. Oczywiście wiedziała, że uważa ją za irytującą. Czyż nie mówił jej tego tysiące razy, kiedy chodziła do szkoły? I to było jedyne, co pamiętała. Będzie musiał lepiej dobierać słowa.

— Ponieważ myślę, że większość twoich irytujących nawyków jest ujmująca.

Popatrzyła na niego zaskoczona.

— Na przykład?

— Upierasz się przy przyklejaniu się do mnie, kiedy śpisz, nie przyjmując do wiadomości tego, że uważam to za uciążliwe.

— W takim razie nie będzie to już twoim problemem. Możemy spać w osobnych łóżkach, jeżeli chcesz. — Wydawała się do tego aż nazbyt chętna. Musiał jednak postawić na swoim.

— Nie, będziesz spała ze mną jak przez ostatnie siedem lat — powiedział.

— Ale właśnie powiedziałeś... — kłóciła się.

— Że uważam to za ujmujące. Nie mogłem spać, gdy cię nie było, i teraz, kiedy wróciłaś... zauważyłem, że... tęskniłem... za twoją bliskością.

Kiwnęła delikatnie głową, odczekała chwilę i zadała następne pytanie.

— Co jeszcze robię?

— Twoje nieustanne gadanie doprowadza mnie czasami do szału — otworzyła usta, by zaprotestować, a jej oczy znowu zaczęły błyszczeć ze złości — ale wolę to niż przerażającą ciszę ostatnich nocy.

— Och.

— Hermiono...

Drgnęła na dźwięk swojego imienia, ponieważ jedyne, co pamiętała, to to, jak syczał w jej stronę: „panno Granger".

Pomyślał, że musi częściej zwracać się do niej po imieniu.

— Rozumiem, że to jest dla ciebie trudne. Pamiętasz tylko tamtego zimnego, zgorzkniałego, sarkastycznego mężczyznę, który obrażał cię, kiedy tylko miał do tego okazję. Wciąż nie jestem miły. Nigdy nie będę wesoły, pogodny czy nawet uprzejmy. Ale jeżeli znajdę w życiu coś, co daje mi przyjemność, to będę podążał za tym do końca.

Miał swoje eliksiry, szydził z Pottera, kiedy ten był jeszcze uczniem, drwił z Blacka, zanim tamten dał się zabić, a później... Później miał Hermionę. Nie było tego dużo i zanim ona nie przyszła, nic nie mogło zapełnić dziury w jego sercu.

— Staram się — wyszeptała głosem pełnym desperacji.

Chciał się z nią kłócić.

Nie, nie starała się, nie wystarczająco mocno. Już nic nie mówiła. Wygadała się Molly Weasley i profesor McGonagall. Nie śmiała się i nie droczyła z nim, nie zalewała go pytaniami na temat jego dnia czy też jego badań nad eliksirami. I już go nie dotykała. Nigdy tego nie lubił, chował się pod warstwami szat, ale zawsze siadała obok niego na kanapie i jedną strona ciała przylegała do niego. Często muskała go w policzek, kiedy obok niego przechodziła, i bardzo podobały mu się czasy, kiedy leżała w łóżku, wyczekując, i rzucając się na niego, kiedy wychodził spod prysznica bądź wracał z lekcji. Ale nie kłócił się. Tylko kiwał głową.

— Wiem. Ja też — powiedział. — Mogę odpowiedzieć na inne pytania, jeśli jakieś masz.

— Chcesz, żebym zadawała pytania? — zapytała z niedowierzaniem. Zaśmiał się cicho, co zdawało się zaskoczyć ją jeszcze bardziej.

— Kolejny dowód na to, że jestem w tobie kompletnie zadurzony — powiedział cierpko. — Co chcesz wiedzieć?

— Nie wiem. Ja... Ja nie mogę niczego w tej chwili wymyślić.

— Gdybym wiedział, że to się tak skończy, zaoferowałbym to o wiele wcześniej — droczył się z nią.

Zaczerwieniła się, odwracając głowę, ale zauważył, że nadal trzymała naszyjnik.

— Mógłbyś skończyć historię, którą zacząłeś wczoraj.

Kiwnął głową i zaczął od momentu, w którym skończył.

— _Rozmawiałam z profesorem Moodym_—_oznajmiła Hermiona natychmiast po wyjściu z jego kominka._

— _Żadnego powitania?_—_warknął, zły, że znów popsuła mu jego cichy wieczór. Miał nadzieję, że spędzi noc w swoim fotelu przy kominku, czytając nową książkę._

— _Witam, profesorze. Jak się pan czuje? Spędził pan miło dzień?_

— _Mój wieczór byłby o wiele lepszy bez twojej denerwującej obecności, a mój dzień był żałosny, ponieważ znowu próbowałem_—_bezskutecznie_—_przekazać wiedzę w coraz większą próżnię, jaką są bezmyślne mózgi moich uczniów._

— _Czyli mniej więcej normalny dzień w życiu Severusa Snape'a._

— _Dokładnie. Czego pani chce, panno Granger?_

— _Rozmawiałam z profesorem Moodym._

— _On nigdy tu nie uczył, nie zasługuje na ten tytuł._

— _Oczywiście_—_powiedziała z irytacją w głosie, siadając w fotelu naprzeciwko niego._—_Czy zamierzasz pozwolić mi powiedzieć to, co mam do powiedzenia, czy nadal będziesz mi wytykał każdy najmniejszy drobiazg?_

_Nie odpowiedział, tylko wrócił do czytania książki._

— _Niektórzy pewnie myślą, że wolisz iść do Azkabanu, niż pozwolić mi sobie pomóc_—_powiedziała ze złością._

— _Na pewno nie byliby dalecy od prawdy_—_odpowiedział uszczypliwie. Ale kiedy podniosła się, by wyjść, wiedział, że posunął się za daleko. Nie podobało mu się to, że mu pomagała. Nie dlatego, że jej nie lubił, tylko po prostu dlatego, że nie przepadał za tym, aby mu ktoś pomagał. Ale fakt, że powoli zaczynał uważać ją za... intrygującą? Tak, to najlepsze słowo, by ją określić... Ten fakt nie pomagał w całej tej cholernej sytuacji._

— _Usiądź_—_rozkazał._—_Co miał do powiedzenia?_

— _Powiedział, że nie byłeś jedynym, który został poważnie ranny tamtego wieczoru._

— _Miał na myśli zaklęcie wypruwające wnętrzności, które udało mi się na niego rzucić._

— _Że co zrobiłeś?!_—_wykrzyknęła z przerażeniem._

— _Twoje rozdziawione usta nigdy nie dodawały ci uroku, panno Granger. To nie ma znaczenia, gdyż moja różdżka została złamana. Jego wnętrzności troszkę wylały się z jego brzucha, ale to nie było aż takie straszne, żeby nie mogli sobie z tym poradzić w Świętym Mungu._

— _Rozumiem_—_powiedziała, kiwając głową, ale wyglądała zdecydowanie nieswojo._—_Rozmawiałam również z Remusem i z państwem Weasley. Wszyscy pamiętają, że byłeś bez różdżki przez tydzień._

— _Dobrze. Więc gdzie to nas prowadzi?_

— _Myślę, że damy radę udowodnić Wizengamotowi, że jesteś niewinny. Ale najpierw chciałabym się dowiedzieć, kto ci to zrobił. Kto chciałby, żebyś został wysłany do Azkabanu?_

— _Odpowiedz sobie sama. Mam tylko paru przyjaciół i wielu wrogów. Lista jest dość długa, szczególnie jeśli dodamy gderliwych uczniów_—_powiedział, marszcząc brwi._

— _Nie poddam się_—_oświadczyła. Coś w jego klatce piersiowej się ścisnęło, kiedy zobaczył, że mówiła poważnie. Nie wiedział, czy bał się, że nadal będzie prowadzić sprawę, zakłócając jego spokój, czy może wręcz przeciwnie._

Zakończył w tym momencie. Wstał i podszedł do niej.

— Mam prace do sprawdzenia. Powinnaś dalej szukać, chyba że chcesz sobie zrobić przerwę. Oto najnowsza wersja Historii Hogwartu. Wziąłem ją ze sobą, myśląc, że może pomoże ci nadrobić stracony czas. Wiem, że to twoja ulubiona książka.

Popatrzyła na niego i się uśmiechnęła się.

— Dziękuję... za medalion i za książkę.

— Nie ma za co — odparł, zanim wyszedł do swojego gabinetu. To podziałało. Było dokładnie tak, jak mówiła Minerwa. Uszczęśliwiony sukcesem, poprawiał testy trzeciorocznych z entuzjazmem i wielkodusznością, które nigdy nie były u niego widoczne — łagodnie obrażał ich słabe możliwości, powstrzymując się od szydzenia z ich pochodzenia czy też porównywania ich do domowych skrzatów.

Hermiona już spała, kiedy skończył pracę, ale, tak samo jak noc wcześniej, pocałował ją delikatnie w czoło, zanim się położył. Kiedy zasypiał, na twarzy błąkał mu się lekki uśmiech.

Obudził się wcześnie rano z poczuciem zadowolenia. Hermiona leżała na plecach, a on obok niej. Jej włosy przykleiły się mu do twarzy, męcząc nozdrza lawendowym zapachem. W nocy musiał przyciągnąć ją bliżej siebie, ponieważ jego ręka wciąż spoczywała na jej ciele. W rzeczywistości wylądowała ona pod halką, kierując się do góry.

— Och! — pisnęła zaskoczona. Kiedy był na krawędzi snu i jawy, głaszcząc jej delikatną skórę, obudziła się nagle, by poczuć jego pieszczoty. Jej krzyk go obudził.

— Przepraszam — powiedział, odsuwając się. — Zapomniałem.

— To jest nas dwoje — odparła zawstydzona. Wyglądała uroczo, z zaróżowioną twarzą i potarganymi włosami, kiedy próbowała obciągnąć swoją koszulkę nocną tak, by wróciła na swoje miejsce.

Uciekła do względnie bezpiecznego miejsca, za które uważała łazienkę. Wstał z łóżka, otrząsając się z resztek snu, zanim się zaczął ubierać. Czuł w środku tępy ból, który tylko się spotęgował, kiedy przypominał sobie jej przerażoną twarz, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że jej dotyka. Czy było to aż tak niewiarygodne, że pragnął tego, kochać się z nią — Prawdopodobnie nie. Ale w jej umyśle pojawiła się pewnie myśl, że ona też kiedyś go pragnęła, co pewnie teraz ją zdumiewało. Ubrał się powoli i poszedł do salonu, by zjeść śniadanie. Hermiona do niego nie dołączyła.

Tak długo siedziała w łazience, że Severus musiał zjeść bez niej. Wyszedł na lekcje wściekły, tracąc nad sobą kontrolę. Chciał ją uwieść, przekonać ją, że jest czegoś wart, ale wszystko zepsuł. Czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek mu zaufa? Najwyraźniej nie mogła znieść myśli, że będzie musiała go widzieć dziś rano. Poprzedniej nocy myślał, że wykonał krok naprzód. Rozmawiali na temat ich relacji, obecnych i tych w przeszłości. Udało mu się powiedzieć jej, co czuje — w pewnym sensie. A potem zepsuł wszystko, pieszcząc ją dzisiaj rano. Nieważne, że był nieświadomy, bo znajdował się jeszcze w półśnie, to nie zmieniało faktu, że naruszył jej nowo wzniesione bariery. Zastanawiając się, co ma zrobić, wszedł do pokoju nauczycielskiego.

— Potrzebuję twojej pomocy — warknął cichym głosem do McGonagall. Pokazała mu, żeby usiadł, i Severus ucieszył się, widząc, jak Sinistra i Flitwick wstali, dając im trochę prywatności.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytała Minerwa.

— Zrobiłem to, co mi powiedziałaś. Dałem jej prezent i powiedziałem, jak się czuję, ale...

— Ale?

— Ale wydaje mi się, że posunąłem się za daleko, za szybko. Nie rozmawiała ze mną dziś rano. — Starał się mówić tak niejasno, jak to tylko było możliwe — nie chciał dostarczyć personelowi tematu do plotek.

— To jej to powiedz. Przeproś ją za to, że posunąłeś się za daleko, i zapytaj ją, co chce zrobić.

— A co, jeśli będzie chciała odejść? — zaprotestował. Po jej reakcji dziś rano czuł, że to możliwe.

— Wtedy przekonasz ją, by została. Zawsze udawało ci się jej to wyperswadować — powiedziała wstając. — Mam wcześnie rano lekcje. Powodzenia. — I już jej nie było. Severus spojrzał na zegarek. On też miał lekcję, na którą musiał dotrzeć.

Uczył swoją klasę w sposób, jaki zawsze to robił, ale przez wszystkie te myśli, które miał teraz w głowie, miał szczęście, że znał tematy zajęć na pamięć po tylu latach nauczania. Zamiast skupić się na prowadzeniu lekcji, martwił się o Hermionę, o to, co powie jej dzisiaj wieczorem. Czy kiedy wróci, ona wciąż tam będzie? Czy w przeszłości, kiedy ją odrzucał, czuła to samo, co on teraz? Chociaż, kiedy to rozważał, uznał, że to, co czuje, jest na pewno gorsze od jej niewiedzy na temat jego uczuć. Kiedy ją odrzucił, to była naturalna i przewidywalna reakcja. To były szyderstwa i obelgi jak za szkolnych lat, przytyki kwestionujące jej inteligencję, kiedy warzyli mikstury dla Zakonu oraz nie-tak-subtelne wskazówki, by zostawiła go w spokoju, gdy pracowała na udowodnieniem jego niewinności.

_Przeglądali książki o prawie mugoli i czarodziejów, kiedy to zrobiła. Jej głowa była pochylona nad stronami, nawet jej nie podniosła, kiedy wyciągnęła dłoń i złapała jego przedramię. Wciągnął ostro powietrze, kiedy jej ręka spoczęła na jego znaku._

_— __Co pani robi, panno Granger? — domagał się odpowiedzi, patrząc na dłoń, która dopuściła się przestępstwa._

_— __Myślę, że coś znalazłam! — wykrzyknęła, ściskając jego ramię, zanim w końcu je puściła. Popatrzyła na niego, by zobaczyć błysk w jego oczach. — Niech pan tak na mnie nie patrzy. Myślę, że tym razem to naprawdę jest coś!_

_Zignorował fakt, że źle zinterpretowała jego spojrzenie._

_— __Poprzednie trzy razy nie nadawały się na nic innego, jak tylko do śmieci, więc wybacz mi, że nie potrafię wstrzymać się od pochopnych osądów._

_— __Więc postaraj się — parsknęła. — Czy kiedykolwiek zrobił pan coś w tym rodzaju?_

_Z wyjątkiem oczywiście tego, że jego nie-tak-subtelne wskazówki zdawały się na nic. Albo nie mogła odczytać aluzji, albo specjalnie je ignorowała._

_Przypomniał sobie, jak bardzo wygodnie bądź niewygodnie czuł się w jej obecności._

_Nie mógł się budzić czy zasypiać, nie myśląc o Hermionie Granger._

_I za każdym razem, kiedy wyrzucał ją ze swoich kwater, wracała na drugi dzień tak samo chętnie._

_— __Panno Granger, proszę iść do domu! — zażądał. Zostawił ją, myśląc, że już skończyli na ten wieczór, ale, kiedy wrócił ze swojego gabinetu, gdzie poprawiał testy, znalazł ją drzemiącą, opartą o prawnicze książki._

_— __J-jeszcze tylko pięć minut..._

_— __Nie! Może i akceptuję pani pomoc w tej sprawie, ale nie zgadzam się, by została pani moją cholerną współlokatorką. Proszę iść do domu!_

_— __Dobrze — parsknęła, kiedy się w końcu w pełni obudziła. — Zobaczymy się jutro. — Mówiła to każdej nocy i coraz bardziej go to niepokoiło._

_— __I niech pani coś zje, zanim pani tu wróci. Mam dość słuchania McGonagall porównującej mnie do jakiegoś poganiacza niewolników._

_Kiwnęła głową i wyszła, ale wydawało mu się, że usłyszał, jak mamrotała pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak "Jest pan poganiaczem niewolników". Uszczypnął grzbiet swojego nosa i westchnął, zanim doczołgał się do swojego łóżka._

Przetrwała to wszystko i w końcu wygrała go dla siebie. Może nie było to łatwe, ale mimo tego był zaangażowany w ten związek. Nie chciał... Nie, nie mógł jej stracić.


End file.
